Guide:Beefy-'s Guide to Free running in Quarantine Regen: Overdose Map
Free running is an important part of Quarantine and involves the player twitching/juking the zombies. There are a few things you need to learn and practice before becoming a pro free runner in Quarantine Regen. This guide includes NX and GP setups and tips so there is no need to worry if you cannot afford NX. *NOTE*: This guide is for Overdose and Junk Flea will be coming soon. *THIS GUIDE IS NOT FINISHED. Please do not touch, except for grammtical or spelling errors. What you need: The Overdose Setup NX/GP To free run decently it is said that you need atleast 15%+ speed. This usually varies map to map because of the different sizes and obstacles. Overdose however, is a moderate sized map which means, for a Free Runner that never stops and Runs from place to place, your going to need Speed and Stamina. So below I have listed the proper setup one should try going by if he wants to be a successful runner in Overdose. The GP Gear Setup Head: Elite 4th or 5th Anniversary Cap if applicable.Cowboy Hat or Military Bandana. These items give 5%speed boosts each which is vital when free running. Face: Anti-Flash Goggles.If rank is not achieved Tactical Mask is a good option because it gives a 20% stamina boost. Vest: Light Vest. This is the only vest you should be using since the 10% speed boost is necessary. Camo: No camo is needed, but a dark Urban Camo is good if you have the GP. Artic Camo makes you stand out which isn't good. Backpack: Utility Backpack. If rank is not achieved get a Clan Backpack. If you are not in a Level 3 clan then just go with the Advanced Backpack. Also if you have the Elite 4th anniversary or 5th Anniversary Backpack go for it. Thats all for the GP Gear. With this gear you can easily free run in Overdose, though you may have trouble surviving large mobs since the speed is not that much. TOTAL: 13% Speed +3 Slots if you achieve all of the above ranks. If ranks are not achieved, TOTAL: 10% 20% STAMINA boost with backpack +2 slot and without backpack 15% speed and 20%stamina boost with +1 Slot. The NX Gear Setup Head: Aviator's Cap is better than Cyclops Bandana since the aviators Cap gives 6% speed with 10% stamina instead of just 7% speed. Face: Patriot Skull Mask is recommended because it gives 3% speed along with 10% stamina AND a bonus 10% Headshot protection. Vest: Recon Vest is Extremely recommended because the 15% speed boost is vital and makes free running easier. Camo: Like before no camo is needed however a dark camo which doesn't stand out will be good. Backpack:Terrain Backpack (3 Slot) is recommended since it only takes 3 speed away. Other than that the Modular Backpack is also good if you prefer getting zombie kills rather than surviving. The Quarantine Weapon Setup In Quarantine, weapons and explosive projectiles play an important role. Although I could provide a setup, I believe it is important that you alone pick out what weapon suits you best. For example, maybe you prefer filling up your backpack with RPG-7, LAW, M69 and the MZP-1. Or maybe, you prefer filling it up with Nades and mines. Try experimenting which will enable you to figure out what suits your unning style best. However, take into account that the Tracker Knife is 'extremely recommended. ' Tips and Tricks for a Human in Overdose *Try staying away froma crowded area before the round starts. This is because, if one or two people from the crowd turn into zombies, you could end up being a victim and get infected before you have the chance to run away. *However, try not being two faraway because if you end up being the host, you might have put to much distance between you and the group of humans camping. *If someone next to you turns into a zombie, try leading them to a large group of people camping so that they give up on you after seeing all the specialist items and/or mines planted on the ground. *Don't try killing the host without support early in the game they have a 4 second spawn shield. *If you are running and are out of stamina, knife the air 5 times and your stamina will be regenerated. The knife needs to be a secondary knife attack. This is why you see people in montages stabbing/knifing the air for no reason. *Get a KDR/HP Vision. It is very useful. With this you know when to use your RPG and when not to. *If you are ceratin that a zombie is on low hp, try knifing them in the head a few times. Chances are you will get the kill. However, make sure that you are moving around quickly and are not standing still in one spot. *Try learning nade tricks from montages made by experienced Quarantine free runners such as -StiffNinja-, -BreakCloud-, and Eizy. *Try and experiment with different tricks because they might lead to accolades which gain large amounts of XP.